


2011 Holiday Ficlet #4

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Adrianne/Danneel bodyswap" for scintilla10</p>
            </blockquote>





	2011 Holiday Ficlet #4

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Adrianne/Genevieve, bodyswap!

"On the bright side," says Genevieve, "my breasts are fantastic."

Adrianne leans back against her pack. She has a headache. Or Genevieve does. It's hard to tell "Do you mean that's an upside for you being stuck in my body, or vice versa?"

"I guess both," says Genevieve. She sounds like Adrianne, only not even quite that. She sounds like Adrianne does to other people, which Adrianne has never heard. It's disconcerting. "But I was trying to make you feel better."

"You messed up a spell, and now I'm stuck in your body," Adrianne says. She's been wanting to get her hands on Genevieve, but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. "There's not a lot of good here."

"I know," says Genevieve, softly. "I can't believe I screwed this up. I thought--I thought it would help."

Adrianne and Genevieve have been traveling together for a few months now. They ran into each other chasing the same bounty and figured out they worked well together. Adrianne is tall and strong, handy with a battle axe, and Genevieve is a magic-user, which Adrianne had been missing.

The smoking hot thing hadn't hurt.

Adrianne rubs her face. "What was the plan, exactly?" Genevieve says something, but it's too soft for her to hear. Adrianne sighs. "Once more," she says, weary. "More volume."

"I said--" Gen closes her eyes, leaning back. Adrianne has to admit, her body looks hot from this angle. "I thought if I did the True Desire spell on you, it would bring you to the treasure, and if I did it on me, it would take me to you, so--"

Adrianne sits up. There's some interesting information there. "True Desire spell?"

"Supposed to take you to your heart's true desire."

"Going into your body seems a little literal," Adrianne says. "I'm plenty close to you on normal days. Apart from not being in your bed."

Genevieve lights up, face ridiculously hopeful. "So you--"

Adrianne gestures down to herself. "Obviously. Is there a counter-spell?"

"There's a quest..."

Adrianne snorts. "Of course there's a quest." She sighs. "Well, first things first. We'll have sex, and then the quest."

"Only once?" asks Genevieve.

"Okay, we'll have sex _twice_ and go on the quest," says Adrianne. "Get over here."


End file.
